


Halloween Night

by smileflxwer



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileflxwer/pseuds/smileflxwer
Summary: Halloween only comes once a year. And so does the only time you can see the love of your life.【reposted from my tumblr blog: heartshxkr】
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Night

It was the night. Your favorite night of the year. The candy was out for passing trick or treaters. Jack o’ lanterns lit outside creating a nicely glowing pathway for anyone to walk up to your home. Your costume complete and being worn, you chose a simple scarecrow type outfit for the year - nothing too complicated as you needed something you could easily move around in.

You always loved Halloween, but after the discovery of the one you fell in love with, it had become a lot more sacred to you. This was the only night you got to see him. And while he had things he had to attend to, he would always allow you to accompany him since your meeting. He wanted to spend as much time with you as possible.

He told you plenty of times it was okay if you fell for someone else, and moved on. It was hard, only being able to see the one you loved once a year. Yet it never changed. You never lost your affection towards him. How, he would never understand.

You knew one day though you would be able to be together. For every day and night. But that couldn’t happen right now. Not while you were still a living human being.

But you could handle that. If it was for him, you could do anything. Even if that meant seeing him one night a year throughout your mortal life.

And you knew truly how much it meant to him. As you sat on your porch and watched a tall figure come into view. He was just a large shadow at first, but the light coming from the candles in the jack o’ lanterns would properly show the rest of his body as he came towards you. 

His long cloak was spread out around his body, bits of the end sometimes looking like they were taking shape into something much more sinister. If you stared hard enough, it’s possible you’d be able to make out human faces, though you never bothered to look for that long. He was still a creature that had a job to do, and that included taking the souls of those who refused to follow Halloween traditions and mock the holiday itself.

You never did that though. He knew that. The way you loved the holiday filled him with love. The way he saw your face light up like the jack o’ lanterns he passed when he approached. The way you run to him and jump into his arms and give him a kiss despite him being considered a rather sinister being. He loved and cherished every single moment of this night.

_“You look beautiful as always.”_

His voice. Add that to the list of things you loved about him.

_“So do you.”_

You said it laughing a bit. But you did mean it. He was always so handsome to you.

_“Well, the night is young, and we only have so much time. So shall we go and catch up?”_

You had only just pulled away from his arms to already have a hand being held out to you. You took it without a second thought. He was freezing, as usual, but that didn’t make you dare to want to pull away. If anything, it was something you hardly noticed by this point.

_“Lets!”_

Perhaps your excitement showed a bit too much, but that was okay. It was already clear you were. And you knew how excited he was as well.

It was only a short amount of time, but without a doubt, Halloween each year had become the best moments of your lives.


End file.
